


A Night to Remember

by Starless_Void



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen But Not Really, Smut, first fic, i don't know how to tag:/, its complicated, ofc my first fic is literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starless_Void/pseuds/Starless_Void
Summary: Jason has a run in with Poison Ivy but Tim gets there in time to save the day! Or so he thinks...





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Literally my first time writing fanfiction. I don't know if I will ever write more so if you like it, like and comment and I can do more. Probs will try to do more PG stuff but yeah. I needed to get this out of my system. I have a new respect for writers man, this shit is HARD.

Jason  
Jason has had enough of this shit. He really needed to consider a different career path. Being strung upside down in an abandoned warehouse just outside of Gothams city limits really puts these kind of things into perspective.  
Ivy meanders around her garden, tending to her fucked up plant creatures but always keeping him in her sight. She has taken enough of them down to know they always have some kind of trick up their sleeves. Personally, Jason has seven. But he can’t reach any of them in his current position.  
“What were you doing in my paradise, boy?” Ivy asks for the third time in the last fifteen minutes. She drumms her green fingers on what looks to be a run down picnic table.  
“Looking for a possible date location. Girls love flowers so I thought it would be romantic.” His voice is garbled slightly through his helmet but the sarcasm still gets across.  
Ivy was as unamused by this answer as she was by the last two, which were, “Looking for you babe,” and “I was trying to find the bathroom and got lost,” respectively.  
The vines tightened even further, forcing a sputtered cough out of him. “I am tired of these games, Hood.” Ivy sighs in a voice not unlike one that would be used to chastise a child for being caught drawing on the wall. She knows from experience that it rubs him the wrong way.  
The squeezing vines make it slightly difficult to breath but he would be a jackass right to another bitter end, goddamnit. He opens his mouth, about to tell her where she should stick her vines.  
“Oh, I know just the thing to get you to sing!” Ivy saunters over to where he dangles, green eyes flashing dangerously. The vines supporting him begin to slither and constrict until he is rightside up again, making it slightly easier to breathe. It also brought him face to face with Ivy.  
“Tsk, tsk, We should do something about this helmet,” She huffs, feigning a pout. Vines slither around Jason’s helmet, poking and prodding everywhere looking for the release hatch. They find it surprisingly easily and he grunts, making a mental note to upgrade his gear if he lives through the experience.  
Jason does not like to wear a domino under his helmet but he does, after reasoning with himself that his helmet is not failsafe. This is the first time in a while his paranoia has paid off.  
Ivy barely bats an eye at it however, as she leans in uncomfortably close. “Last chance sweetie, tell me what you’re doing here,” she whispers, breath coasting across Jason’s face.  
Jason was not in the mood for this. He did not die and get forcibly brought back just so Ivy could get off on some creepy, bondage shit with him. He notices that the vines are slightly less constricting than before, and manages to shimmy out a very small knife that was hidden just up his sleeve.  
Ivy will know the second he starts cutting the vines so he only has one shot.  
“Oh, you know how it is, I see a creepy old greenhouse literally covered in vines right outside the city limits and think to myself, ‘I bet that’s Ivy’ and, with you being a fugitive supervillain, I broke in to apprehend you. ‘Cause that’s what Bats would do.” Jason rambles, buying time to think of the cleanest escape plan.  
The sarcasm in his voice was heavy but that was honestly why he was here. He figured he could take her alone, but called Oracle before he went in, just in case. She has been listening to this whole thing through his helmet, so help is most likely on its way, but he would rather tie this up himself than get the other bats involved.  
“Now that is just rude. And profiling.” Ivy huffs, her even voice never wavering, and Jason is brought back to the moment. “I can’t say I am unhappy that you chose to do this the hard way though…”  
Before he can inquire any further, Ivy presses her lips to his and locks him in his second-worse kiss he has had in either of his lives. Talia will forever be number one and unless Croc crawls out of the sewer and sticks his tongue down Jason’s throat, it will stay number one.  
“Mmff!” Jason struggles vehemently, wrenching his head to the side to break the kiss. “What the flying fuck, Ivy!?” It’s been a long night and he is beyond ready to go back to his safehouse and his sweet, sweet bed.  
His mind is trying to run through all the possibilities of what happened but there is a growing numbness at the base of his skull that is making thinking difficult.  
He registers faint laughing and thinks he might have heard something along the lines of, “Oh, the bat brats are here, too bad. Looks like we will have to save this conversation for another time!” The next thing he knows is that she is gone and the vines around his body are getting weaker and weaker until he falls to the ground.  
Jason’s limbs feel oddly heavy and he fights the urge to just curl up right then and there and fall asleep. The last thing he remembers is the faraway sound of someone calling his name before sleep claims him.

Tim  
“I swear, if this is another one of the demon-brats prank calls, I am going to dye all of his clothes bright purple,” Tim mutters to himself, grabbing for his phone in the dark. He was working on an important project for Wayne Enterprises, but must have fallen asleep. Again. Yup, that was drool on the side of his mouth, and he wipes it off as he answers his incessant ringing phone. “Yeah?”  
“Hey Red, it’s O,” A static voice crackles at him. “Hood got himself into some trouble with Ivy and you are the closest to his location, can you go help him?” Jason always had a soft spot for Barbara.  
Tim runs a hand over his tired face, staring at the large clock on the wall reading 4:43am. “Define ‘trouble’,” Tim sighs, already getting up and walking towards his closet.  
“Well, he is trapped and being a smartass so I give it around ten minutes before she cracks and either poisons him or just murders him.” Oracle has never been known to sugarcoat things, but Tim can tell by her tone that she is worried.  
“Alright, send me his coordinates and I’ll be there as fast as I can.” Tim says, switching from his cell to his earpiece. He hears the soft beep of new information being transmitted into his wrist computer and grabs the keys to his Red Bird, before rethinking and grabbing the keys to his civilian car instead. It would be easier to transport Jason in if he was hurt. 

Tim kept a line open with Barbara and she proved once again to be an indispensable wealth of information. “Poison Ivy has been inactive for months, and Batman figured she took a trip to the Amazon again to fight the deforestation head on. She might have been planning something so stay sharp.” Oracle was a constant comfort to Tim and knew that there was no such thing as being over prepared for an enemy. Tim thanked her and looked at Jason through the glass ceiling.  
He was being held down by thick vines and his helmet lay by the floor next to him. It seemed like he kept his domino on though, so Ivy didn’t get a look at his full face.  
Tim was working on securing a dehumidifier that would pump into the room and weaken Ivy, when he saw her lean in and kiss Jason fully on the lips.  
He feels like his soul is detaching from his body as he watches Jason sputter weakly. He is yelling something but Tim can’t hear him through the glass so he leans in closer, almost unconsciously. The glass beneath him creaks and he is brought back to the real world when Ivy’s unnaturally green eyes meet his. He grimaces at his own carelessness and ducts behind a vent, knowing that it was too late. She saw him.  
Seconds pass by and Tim peeks over the vent, curious as to why he was not attacked by bloodthirsty plants. He looks through the ceiling in time to see Jason fall to the floor, the vines around him slowly losing their hold. That would mean that Ivy is getting further away. But why would she run? Does she think Batman is with him?  
Jason slumps to the ground and Tim is pulled out of his thoughts. “Jason!” Tim takes a pipe and smashes a hole in the glass, grappling to the ground. Jason looks like he is struggling to stay conscious. Tim rushes over but when he gets to him, Jason is already asleep. Oracle is in his ear and Tim realizes he has been tuning her out.  
“Is Hood alright? Red! Answer me!” The static does nothing to hide her concern.  
“Hood is fine, I think.” Tim’s mouth feels dry as he checks Jason’s vitals, administering the shot that Batman had made to counteract most of Ivy’s known poisons. “Just asleep. I think Ivy drugged him.”  
“Did you administer the shot?” Oracle inquires, and Tim can imagine her biting her lip with worry.  
“Of course, that was the first thing I did, O” Tim sighs, taking one of Jason’s arms and sliding it over his shoulder. “I’m going to take him back to my place, ‘cause I don’t know where any of Jason’s places are and I have a full medicine cabinet.” Tim grunts, trying to haul Jason to his car. “Jesus Christ, what the hell does Jason weigh?” Tim mutters, more to himself than to Oracle, but she answers just the same.  
“More than Bats actually,” She giggles a little, “Why? Having trouble?”  
Tim huffs in annoyance, and eyes a wheelbarrow from across the room. He slowly starts to smile as he gently places Jason on the ground, about four feet from where he picked him up. “O, I just had the greatest idea. I will send pics when I get home. Red out.” Tim cut his connection, wanting to fully savor the moment alone.  
Tim jogged over to the wheelbarrow and checked its structural integrity. Deeming it acceptable, he wheeled it over to Jason and maneuvered the very heavy man to what seemed to Tim like the most comfortable position. Tim takes a step back to look at his work and is thrilled to see that Jason looks vaguely like a baby in a stroller. After snapping a few pics for Oracle, and a few more for Dick and the rest of the family, Tim tucks his phone away and gets himself ready to wheel Jason to his car. He stops, taking his phone out one more time, and snaps a few self indulgent selfies with the unconscious man, then gets back to the job at hand.  
Tim manages to stuff Jason in the passenger seat of his car, and carefully drives back to his apartment. He has never been so happy to see an elevator in his life. He drags Jason’s limp body into the elevator and presses the button for his floor. The door closes and Tim sighs, hunching a little under Jason’s weight.  
Ding! The blood in Tim’s veins turns to ice as the elevator stops and the doors begin to open, two floors below his. Thinking fast, Tim throws a mini batarang at the naked lightbulb illuminating the elevator and the room is flooded with darkness, hiding Tim and Jason in the shadows.  
“What the hell?” The doors open to reveal a drunken man with an ungodly long beard, holding a mostly empty bottle of vodka. Tim covertly smashes the ‘close door’ button over and over until the system reads his command and the doors close on the mans face. They are plunged into darkness and the only light in the elevator is from the buttons.  
There are no other complications as Tim manages to drag Jason through his messy apartment and into his spare room. He unceremoniously dumped Jason onto the bed, and shuffles to his room to change out of his suit. 

Changing an unconscious and drugged Jason into civilian clothes was one of the most dangerous and difficult jobs to do. Not that Tim’s effort would ever be appreciated, as Jason would probably just leave when he wakes up without even saying goodbye.  
That thought saddens Tim but he is used to it. Bruce never did teach them any social skills. Tim, armed in only his matching set of Star Wars PJs, swears under his breath as he finally gets Jason’s leather jacket off. The thing looked normal, but was packed fuller than Batman's utility belt.  
It is far easier to get the last layers off of Jason, and finally he has him stripped to his underwear. Except Tim never thought he would get this far. He had no plan for when he actually got the clothes off of him.  
“Well,” Tim thought aloud, “I probably have something in my closet you can fit into.” He moves to walk out of the room but Jason moves faster, grabbing Tim’s wrist and yanking him onto the bed with him.  
“Jason!” Tim shouts, panic and fatigue slowing his reaction time.  
“Baby Bird,” Jason drawls, “If you wanted me you could have just asked, I mean dragging me to your apartment and undressing me is a little forward.” Tim can’t see his face, as his back is pressed against Jason’s stomach, but he can hear the smirk.  
“Where… were you awake the whole fucking time?!” Tim is furious. He almost threw out his back, like six times getting Jason here. Not to mention they were almost spotted in costume.  
“Honestly, I woke up in the car but my body ain’t acting right so I didn’t trust myself not to die again if I tried to jump out of a moving vehicle.” Jason is breathing against his neck and it is quite distracting.  
Tim takes a moment to process the information. “First off, it took me forty five minutes to get you out of your suit. Are you telling me that you were awake the whole time? Yet did nothing to stop me or, god forbid, help me?” Tim feels the back of his neck flush with rage, voice rising in volume. He takes a deep breath to calm himself. “Second, what do you mean your body isn’t acting right?”  
Jason is an immovable furnace behind him. It takes him a moment to respond to Tim’s tirade. “I- my throat feels kind dry, and my head kinda hurts,” Jason is actually telling him what he asked to know? What the heck?  
It is sort of sad that Tim knows that something is wrong because Jason is taking his own health seriously, but hey, step one is to admit there is a problem and that is exactly what Jason is doing by listing off his symptoms.  
“I also feel like I’m not completely in control of my movements.” Jason’s deep voice brings Tim back from his thoughts. He shifts in Jason’s arms.  
“Okay, lemme get to my lab in the other room and I will take some blood samples so I can work on a more concrete cure.” Time still finds himself trapped in by thick, muscular arms. “Jason?”  
“I…” Jason sounds strange, but without seeing his face, he can’t be certain. “I don’t want to let go.” Tim struggles more at that, no longer trying to escape, but rather trying to turn around so he can see his face.  
Jason holds him down, and in doing so, presses his groin to Tims ass. And that's when all the symptoms click in his head and he figures out what happened. “Jason,” He says in as soothing a tone as possible, stealing his movements, “You were drugged by Ivy, and I think I know what she got you with. I have a cure in the next room over, you just have to let me go.” The second the last word is out of Tim’s mouth, Jason lets out a feral growl from deep in his throat.  
“No.” Tim started as Jason slowly ground his erection onto Tim’s ass. “No. Not letting go. Mine.” Tim whimpered at that, feeling his body start to react. No! Bad body! This is a danger situation! Not a sexy situation! His body, as per usual, ignored him and Tim felt his breath catch in his throat as Jason started moving one hand over Tim’s chest, and the other down to his crotch.  
“Jason,” The protest came out more as a whine and he felt his face heat up as Jason chuckled behind him.  
“I knew you liked me, Timmy,” Jason’s breath ghosted over Tim’s ear, making him shudder.  
When Jason slid his hand down into Tim’s pants, Tim let go of any protest he may have had and just outright moaned. He had fantasized about this. About Jason just holding him down and having his way with him. Now that it was all coming true, he could hardly contain the noises that threatened to spill from his lips at every touch.  
“You sound nice singing for me, babybird,” Jason was breathing noticeably harsher now, “Wonder if you taste nice too.”  
The words didn’t even register in Tim’s mind before Jason was flipping him over and ripping his pants off. Now on his stomach, Tim could grabs a pillow to muffle the pathetic sounds he was making.  
“No.” The pillow was wrenched from him and thrown across the room, hitting the wall with enough force to shake the generic framed pictures that hung there. “Want to hear you, Timbers,” Jason was growling low in his throat, making Tim gasp and hump the bed, desperate to get some friction.  
Tim glanced back in time to see Jason’s predatory glare as he physically ripped Tim’s last remaining scraps of clothes off and shucked his own boxers.  
Letting out a throaty moan at the sight of Jason’s body, naked and hard for him Tim gets on his hands and knees so he can crawl over and take it into his mouth. He is pushed back down onto the bed and feels more than hears the thud of Jason’s knees hitting the carpeted floor, the force of the impact slightly shaking the bed. Before he could draw another breath to ask him what he was doing, Jason had grabbed his ass in both of his hands and squeezed.  
Tim’s eyes roll into the back of his head as Jason parts his ass and swipes his tongue over his hole. He reaches for another pillow but Jason anticipates this, and rolls him over, head still between his legs, to glare at him. There is no real malice in his eyes, in fact, they looked more tender than Tim would like to admit. Does Jason know what he is doing? Could he… like what they were doing? Was this more than a drug induced fuck?  
Tim feels a rush of precome staining his belly at the thought, his throbbing cock lays heavy between them. Tim knew if he was touched, he would lose it right then and there. And he didn’t want to stop anytime soon.  
It seemed like hours had passed before Jason grabbed Tims legs and threw them over his shoulders, tongue prodding at his hole again. Tim does not hold back his voice this time.  
“Jay, oh my god, Jay!” His vocabulary seems to be shrinking by the second as he loses himself in the sensation. He nearly screams when Jason's tongue finally loses him up enough to gain entry, and the worm, slimey feeling of a tongue being somewhere like that, and it being Jason’s tongue, nearly sends him over the edge.  
“Hah, Jay! I- I’m close. Please- Ah!” As soon as the words are out of Tim’s mouth, Jason retracts his tongue and leans away from Tim.  
“No!” Time definitely did not just whine. Did not. At all.  
Jason, currently fishing around in his discarded work clothes, chuckles at Tim’s reaction. “Just a sec, babe. I gotta get something.”  
“What could you possibly need that couldn’t wait?” Tim heard the whine in his voice but ignores it, too turned on to care.  
The older man seems to find what he was looking for and picks him up, settling TIm in his lap and sitting down heavy on the bed, tongue already down Tim’s throat before his ass hits the mattress. Tim finds that kissing Jason is unlike anything he had ever experienced before. It was passionate, all tongue and nips of teeth and moments of soft, gentle caresses and it was the best thing to ever happen to him. He could kiss Jason Todd every day for the rest of his life and die happy.  
Tim was almost purring, a deep rumble in his chest that he was not even aware he could do. Jason’s hands were on his hips, but now they were gone. Tim took his hands out of Jason’s hair, when did he put his hands there?, and latched onto his shoulders, not allowing Jason to leave him again.  
Tim breaks the slowing kiss, a bridge of saliva still connecting them. Not a second later, a cool, slippery finger thrusts all the way up into his hole. Tim lets out the most filthy sound at the welcome intrusion, and feels his face heat up with embarrassment. He was not usually a loud lover but he had only ever had sex a couple of times and all of them had been with girls.  
Jason, however, loved the sound and looked Tim right in the eyes as he began to open him up, his other hand holding Tim up below his thigh, trying to elicit more sounds out of the smaller man.  
Tim lost the ability to think as Jason’s thick finger curled just so and hit a spot that made him see stars. Jason kept the pressure on the spot constant as he worked another finger into his tight heat and began to stretch him in earnest.  
“Jayyyy! Ah! Ah! Ohh” Tim sounded like an idiot and tried to stop himself from talking but Jason suddenly added a third finger and Tim had never felt so good in his life and he was going to die from it so who cares if he sounds like a fool?  
“Mmhmm, you almost ready baby bird? Think you can take me?” Jason punctuates each question by nearly removing his fingers, only to shove them back in. Tim claws at his back, and it had to hurt but Jason acts as if he doesn’t feel a thing.  
Tim pulls himself together, as much as he can, and manages to not sound like a complete loser. “Please. Jason, I need it.”  
Desire flashed in Jason’s eyes and Tim feels the snap in Jason’s attitude and rolls with him to avoid bashing his head on the bed frame as Jason flips him over. They never break eye contact and Tim is lost in the most beautiful teal eyes he has ever seen as Jason lubes up his cock and lines it up with Tim’s hole.  
Tim’s hands have moved to lock around Jason’s neck and he uses every ounce of strength he has to bring Jason down into another messy kiss as Jason starts to gently roll his hips, pushing into him slowly.  
They both moan at the stretch and Tim feels the breath being pushed out of him as he wraps his legs around Jason’s waist, urging him to go deeper.  
“Breathe, baby bird. Breathe.” Jason nibbles on his jaw and neck, sucking hickeys on every space available to him. “You are doing so well. Taking me so deep. God, you are so tight, it’s perfect, you feel so good around me.”  
Tim always found Jason’s manor of talking very crude and it usually irked him but hearing Jason say these things while he bottoms out inside of him is another story. Tim no longer cares about the noise he has to be making and rakes his nails up and down Jason’s back, earning the sexiest noise Tim has ever heard.  
With one last push, Jason is seated fully within Tim, his thighs pressing into his ass. They both pant heavily and Tim has never felt this full in his life. Tim rolls his hips a bit, trying to gain some kind of friction but Jason holds his hips down, keeping him still. Tim’s head clears a little as he adjusts to Jason’s impressive size and Tim wonders if Jason can take as well as he can dish.  
“Jason,” Tim pants, a flush rising to his face at the prospect of what he was about to do. “You’re so big inside me. Hitting me so deep, feels so good.” Tim feels Jason tense up mutter a small “fuck,” before sliding almost all the way out of him before pushing back in again and Tim knew dirty talking would crack his resolve.  
Tim moves his hands to grip at Jason’s upper arms, feeling all the pent up power there. Tim hummed in appreciation and Jason increased the pace of his thrusts, sucking a particularly big hickey below Tim’s jaw.  
With each of Jason’s thrusts, little cries of, “Ah, ah, ah!” were pulled from Tim’s mouth and Tim felt the numbing pleasure build up deep in his belly. Tim knew he wouldn’t last much longer.  
Tim feebly pushed at Jason’s shoulder, having used up the last of his strength to kiss him earlier. Jason immediatly stops and looks Tim in the eyes questioningly.  
“Get off.” Tim rasps, voice slightly scratching from all his noises. Jason looks heartbroken and Tim realizes what this looks like.  
“Dumbass, I wanna ride you,” Tim smiles, lifting a hand to touch Jason’s bewildered face. “Roll onto your back.”  
Jason, for once, is speechless. He listens and rolls onto his back, taking Time with him. It’s like all his dreams are coming true. Except Jason is way better in reality than in his dreams. Tim looks down at Jason as he uses his thighs to lift himself and sink down onto Jason’s throbbing cock.  
“Fuck, Tim you look so good riding my cock,” Praise falls from Jason’s lips, he seems to have recovered from his stupor. “You feel so good, so good baby,”  
Skin met skin and the sound of panting and the unmistakable sound of their coupling echoed in the sparse guestroom. “Ah, ah,” Tim felt his movements weakening as he neared release and Jason took control again, thrusting up into him.  
Rough hands grab Tim’s hips and Jason changes the angle a bit, hitting his prostate on every thrust. “Jason! Fuck!” Tim can see spots in his peripheral vision and the building coil of heat that had been steadily building up finally exploded inside of him.  
“Fuck yeah baby, come on my cock, you look so good coming in my lap.” Jason is babbling and Tim couldn’t give a shit about what he was saying because Jason was still fucking him and he was still coming, shooting ropes of come onto Jason’s chest with every thrust, until he was empty.  
Just as Tim was coming down from the pleasure, Jason stilled within him and Tim could feel his cock twitching and spilling deep inside him as Jason let out a loud, pornstar worthy moan that made Tim’s softening dick twitch in interest.  
“Mmmh.” Tim saved the feeling of having Json inside him before collapsing onto the older man, making a mess in the process.  
“Timbo…” Jason started hesitantly, absentmindedly stroking Tim’s hair. “I have something very important I need to tell you.”  
He never used his serious voice. Tim was alert instantly, pinning Jason with an intense look.  
“I think I might be bi.” Jason looks so honestly perplexed by his own statement that Tim can’t help but laugh.  
He feels himself being picked up and carried, but he can’t stop laughing long enough to care. “You don’t have to laugh like that, jackass.” Tim wipes the tears from his eyes and looks up at Jason, who has the most adorable blush on his cheeks, and Tim melts.  
Right before he is dunked under a spray of freezing cold water. “What the hell? Jason!” Tim sputters, instantly back to full awareness. Jason was grinning in the most asshole way and Tim didn’t even think about what he was doing as he looped his arms around Jason’s neck and kissed him. 

Jason  
This was the best night of his second life. Well, the kissing Poison Ivy was a real downer but literally everything that followed was pure gold. Watching Tim struggle to pull him into the elevator, almost getting caught by that drunk guy, watching Tim struggle to undress him while blushing like crazy. He couldn’t be blamed for messing with the kid when he made it so damn easy.  
Of course, the light dose of whatever Ivy gave him had worn off by now, as he held a sleeping Tim in his arms. Was it a sex pollen? Maybe a twisted truth serum? Whatever. Jason didn’t really care.  
Jason curled his arms a little tighter around Tim, and the teen let out a contented noise as he snuggled into Jason’s chest. The poor kid was probably exhausted. Who knows when he last slept, and then going out, dragging Jason’s dead weight around town, having the most amazing sex in the history of mankind and then a heavy makeout session in the shower probably didn’t help matters much.  
But now Jason knew the kid was into him so he was going to make sure he got into a proper sleep schedule and he saw the kitchen before he was dragged into the room and the amount of chinese takeout and pizza boxes was appalling.  
Jason was surprised to feel the gentle tug of sleep given that his mind was racing so fast but he gave in to it, lulled by the feeling of Tim’s deep breathes.


End file.
